Cross Pantheons
by Trix69
Summary: This is a crossover story between my own OC and the Percy Jackson series. I don't actually know where this story is going other than I wanted to write this. I do have to reread the Percy Jackson series, and I'm in school so updates might be slow. I'm not good at summaries!


Hey, so this is my first fic. It's a crossover between Percy ha and my own OC, Trix and her world of "The Scout" – which is the novel that I'm working on.

If you want to learn more about Trix check out my Figment, Rayer69

Trix was tired, the war had been long and tiring. She'd nearly died several times, she's nearly lost a lot of friends and new brothers. Honestly, she was glad it was over, if there were any loose ends, they could wait. The cabin in the woods, the worn couch with a pot of stew on the fire, it sounded like heaven. The one loose end that nagged at her though, was Tobias. The man had disappeared, one minute he was shooting at the Scouts, the next he was gone.

"You ok?" came Hunter's voice, he seemed gruffer than normal.

"Yeah just…" Trix grunted and flexed her fingers

"No matter how many times I've been through war; it never gets easier." Hunter sighed, "just more gruesome."

"Sometimes I wonder if everything we do is worth it." Trix stretched and felt her left calf painfully cramp, "in our history it seems like half our days are spent stopping wars."

"So, you regret being a Scout?"

"No!" her voice echoed through the battlefield, it shocked her, not even ten minutes ago everything was so loud it made her ears ring.

"Then?"

"It's just everything seems to lead to war. Our kingdom has existed for four hundred years, we've been at war for three hundred and fifty, plus the fifteen that just ended."

"The other thirty-five was way back when we were first starting out as a kingdom. Your point-?"

"My point is-." Trix was cut off by the sound of an explosion

Despite the cramp that forced her to limp, the ripped and blistered skin on her fingers and hands; Trix shot to her feet. Her quiver rattled with emptiness as the five arrows bounced off one another. Even through the battling, she'd been acutely aware of how many arrows she'd had left. Getting to five or less was when she started to fear. Before the pair could move far from their resting place, something crashed into the ground.

The dust settled and the two cloaks that hung from the Scouts shoulders settled around their ankles once again. Trix heard heavily armored bodies rushing towards them. The purple eyed teenager knew though, the Scouts were on their own for at least five minutes, help had to rush through a battlefield covered in bodies. The cloaked figure stood, and Trix stared at his hands. He was missing several fingers.

"Tobias." Hunter growled

"So glad to be remembered." He laughed

"You'll be remembered as a traitor." Trix hissed as she let a precious arrow fly.

Time slowed and Tobias could duck the arrow, which landed in the shoulder of a knight Trix would later recognize as Jacob. Tobias seemed to move quickly, his edges blurred and no matter how much Trix blinked, it didn't go away. She tried to move away from him, she couldn't let him touch her, not again, her scars could barely be called scars. She felt like she was swimming in mud, but she blinked and he was in front of her. He smiled and grabbed her throat, training forgotten, she tried to pry his hands free.

"Don't resist Trix, I need your blood, honestly though it doesn't have to be pumping." He growled, "don't move Hunter."

"All I need to do is flex two fingers and you'll really be dead this time."

"Do it and you'll never see your apprentice again."

The light shifted around Trix and Tobias. Trix couldn't see or hear anything different, she couldn't hear anything. It scared her, but Hunters face, the raw, open fear in his eyes, that terrified her. _I can't have gone through all that, just to die now._ Trix took a deep breath, she dug her heels into the ground and pushed back.

Something in her gut told her that they wouldn't fall back onto the battlefield. She didn't expect to fall into nothingness. Their cloaks pulled tightly against their necks, Trix's necklace burned against her neck as the heavy pendant flew behind her. She was falling, and not just a little drop, no this could kill her. Forget the lunatic screaming behind her, the freezing air that brought tears to her eyes and whatever she was falling towards. This fall would kill her, _maybe I could actually meet dad…_

Tobias' scream suddenly stop and Trix tried looking behind her. For the most part her long silvery/white hair had whipped free of its knot and now covered her face. It didn't cover everything, Tobias was on the back of a winged horse, _winged horses?_ and was shouting and pointing at her. Reorienting herself Trix smelt the saltiness of the ocean she'd only been to the ocean once before, now she'd die there. She caught what looked to be fires and what could only be a dock, just before she crashed face first into the water.

All the half-bloods in camp had felt it. Something had shifted. Something dangerous had just entered the playing field. Had Kronos gotten a new ally? Moments later the horns had sounded and every able-bodied half-blood left dinner and grabbed a weapon. An enemy pegasus has been seen close to the border, but had quickly flown away.

"Look!" an Apollo kid pointed towards a silver streak in the sky, just as it splashed into the water.

Percy waded into the shallows as the naiads handed a water-logged girl. She looked about his age, but with the leather armor, massive soaked cloak, _that thing looks like an oil spill,_ and silver hair it was hard to tell. He noted the empty quiver on her back as he pulled the cloak off her.

"Medic!" Annabeth yelled

As a medic from Apollo took over and the Ares cabin went on patrol and pushed everyone back from shore, Percy felt the wind shutter around him. Something had defiantly changed, and she had something to do with it. He hoped they'd get answers soon. The Labyrinth wouldn't wait forever.


End file.
